


Moonlit

by cigfran



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, Commission fic, Fingering, Other, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Zavala Is A Lucky Dude and Degari Is Horny, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigfran/pseuds/cigfran
Summary: Zavala swallows, then speaks tentatively. “I believe my work may be done for the day.”Degari’s voice is full of heated humor. “Mmh? Really? Nothing else you need to take care of?”Nervous, excited energy fills Zavala’s stomach at the suggestion in their tone, the way they slowly shift their weight from one hip to the other. He, of course, shows none of this on his face. “Maybe one thing.”A soft, teasing laugh. “Then you’d better get on it.”--Degari's got plans for the evening and it involves one titan vanguard. PWP.





	Moonlit

To say that Zavala was inexperienced in this department wasn’t exactly accurate anymore.

It had admittedly taken a bit of time for them to get to this point. Just kissing had been… something. Degari was by no means a needy person, but they _did_ always seem to find the right times where Zavala was just out of a meeting or needed a breather to appear and pull him somewhere more private to take his mind off things.

Their impromptu kisses had eventually given way to things that should probably been handled in complete privacy rather than total privacy. Nothing… _explicit,_ of course, Zavala would rather die than be caught dead doing anything that could be described that way, but… enough that when they pulled apart, Degari’s hands slid from his body and Zavala was left shifting quietly in his armor, his face hot and eyelids heavy over dazed eyes.

The thought was there. They weren’t immune to each other’s sensuality, after all. Zavala often times caught himself staring when perhaps there was no reason to besides the fact that Degari had bent to pick something up, and Zavala had felt heat rise up the nape of his neck at catching himself each time. More than once, while polishing his armor, he has felt eyes on him and glanced up to see Degari watching from across the city, their eyes nowhere near his face but instead on his arms, his chest, both exposed and wearing only the bodytight underarmor he wore under his carapace. When they’d realized they’d been caught, their dark eyes had flicked up to meet his for a flustered moment before they’d turned tail and ran away, but the damage was done, and Zavala was left feeling hot, prickly, and smug all at the same time.

They danced around the topic for ages. Zavala knows he’s probably the one who’s supposed to initiate, but the time never seemed right, and… this was kind of new, to him. Being in a relationship. There were no real guidelines besides the one given to him by the very, very few people he’d asked about the matter (and the slightly wider pool of people who had found out in other ways). Ikora, the former, had told him he’d know when the time was right. Cayde, the latter, had suggested the _just do it_ approach, and made a couple of lewd hand motions to accompany the words.

Neither were very helpful.

But eventually, it _had_ been the right time, and they _had_ just… done it. A long, exhausting day, a nice dinner, and a couple of wandering hands later had sent them tumbling into Zavala’s quarters, Degari’s eyes bright with fire and his armor finding a place on the floor.

Since then, to say that Degari had been spending the night in his room most of the time would be… an accurate thing to say, he supposes, though the thought of it is relatively embarrassing. Still, though he’s a private person, he doesn’t try to hide the fact; when a guardian happens to catch Degari exiting his room one morning, he accepts that the rest of the city will know about them by noon. He endures the ribbing, and the teasing laughs, and it’s okay, because Degari makes eyes at him the moment they get off their ship in the evening, and Zavala would take just about anything for that.

Besides, sometimes it means he gets out of doing things because there’s assumptions made. Sometimes, those assumptions are even correct.

Needless to say, Zavala isn’t new to this anymore. Still, there’s always something different they can try out, and by the way Degari’s hawk-feather eyes had locked onto his before leaving for their mission earlier today, he guesses it may be one of those nights.

He’s proven right as Degari immediately finds him after their strike. They turn in their information and linger around on the city grounds. This is normal behavior for Degari, granted; they tended to wait until Zavala was done with his work for the day and then maybe they’d get dinner together, chat for the evening before deciding whether that’d be where they parted ways or if… well. Degari would be joining him for the evening.

Tonight is different. Zavala can feel Degari’s presence like a shadow, like fingers on the skin. Their gaze is heavy. He feels faintly like a tiger is prowling around between the legs of the guardians surrounding them, waiting until he’s alone… hungry and ready to sink in their teeth. He imagines Degari licking their chops and feels sweat pool in the small of his back without any apparent reason as he congratulates another guardian for a job well done. It’s hard being stern when he can just barely catch Degari’s dark eyes watching him from over his companion’s shoulder, almost black in the evening sky surrounding the grounds.

The minutes pass like hours.

By the time Zavala is fairly certain any other business can wait until morning, Degari is leaning against the banister overlooking the Earth below, their eyes having not moved from Zavala for a solid ten minutes at least as he painstakingly forced his way through a conversation with a hunter that seemed unaware of his predicament.

When, finally, the Exo leaves, his eyes slowly flick over to Degari.

The titan cocks an eyebrow at him, questioning and playing innocent.

Zavala swallows, then speaks tentatively. “I believe my work may be done for the day.”

Degari’s voice is full of heated humor. “Mmh? Really? Nothing else you need to take care of?”

Nervous, excited energy fills Zavala’s stomach at the suggestion in their tone, the way they slowly shift their weight from one hip to the other. He, of course, shows none of this on his face. “Maybe one thing.”

A soft, teasing laugh. “Then you’d better get on it.”

Zavala’s facade breaks as he smirks, and moves closer, taking Degari’s hand and quickly leading the way towards the vanguard’s quarters. Dinner can wait until after whatever Degari has in mind; he doesn’t think he could take sitting across the table from inkwell eyes and soft lips and feet that had a tendency to press, somehow suggestively, against his own where no one could see. He pities the imaginary version of him that might’ve had to work through that and quickly presses on.

Reaching his room is easy. No one is out and about right now; Degari’s patience, while not unending, had meant that there was little chance of being stopped. Indeed, nothing impedes them as Zavala closes the door behind him.

He turns in time to see Degari already sitting primly on Zavala’s bed, hands up behind their head. He watches as they loose their pale hair and shake it out behind them, letting the curls fall against their neck and brush their nape. After letting out a pleased hum, the titan’s eyes flutter back open and meet with his own. They cock one shoulder, expression taunting.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” they say, very low, and Zavala feels heat roar up his blood.

“And I, you,” he murmurs back, moving away from the door and silently beginning to unclasp his armor. His carapace goes first, then his pauldrons; Degari’s eyes flicker over his exposed torso and he can see their hands clench in the red comforter of his bed. If he maybe adds a bit of swagger to his walk, Degari only seems to appreciate it, hands already reaching out as he approaches the bed. Their hands move over the black bodysuit covering his stomach and chest; Zavala’s skin is electric under the touch even though its not even direct contact, though it might as well be. The sweat now cooling against his flesh is just enough to make the bodysuit even more skintight; even he must admit that it does a lot of favors for his body. He reaches down and undoes his belt, tossing it to the side and looking down at Degari, feeling a possessive kind of something filter into his body.

Their dark eyes are even darker now, the bottle-brown nearly swallowed by the black of their pupils. The golden piercings in their face seem to gleam in the dim light of the moon filtering in through the titan vanguard’s windows, giving Degari a nearly ethereal feel when paired with the white of their hair glowing alongside them. Zavala sees their legs shift together, so tellingly, and it makes him hasten in removing his greaves, helpless to give his partner what they want.

After a moment, its clear what they’re after. As the greaves come off, Degari’s hands slide down to Zavala’s thighs and squeeze, curling around to his hamstrings. Zavala lets out a little noise when they dig their nails in, the sensation burning up into the base of his spine.

Degari’s lips curl as they run their hands over the thin black fabric covering him. “Do you think I could…?” Their eyes flick up to his own, and Zavala’s dick gives an eager twitch at the clear implication. They seem to notice; the expression on their face just shifts into something more mischievous, and a knot begins twisting itself in the base of Zavala’s stomach.

Effortlessly, perhaps a bit _too_ effortlessly, he slides into the commander persona that he knows Degari secretly enjoys showing up in the bedroom.

“If you think you have the energy to keep it up,” Zavala replies, voice lowering an octave.

Degari’s eyes widen as they take in the change before Zavala can almost see the eagerness flicker back in. They grin and stand up in the small space between the bed and Zavala, reaching around to neatly unhook the mechanism at the base of Zavala’s neck that keeps the bodysuit tight. With it undone, Degari’s hands slide down into the fabric and push it apart, carefully pulling it off of his shoulders and off of his arms. Zavala lets them, eyes half-lidded as he watches his lover’s eyes roam over the inches of skin exposed, glowing soft silver, rippling with the soft discoloration his skin always experiences, like water in a pool. Degari’s fingers press into the skin of his chest as they pull the bodysuit away from it, down to hang precariously on his waist; his skin moves like they’re dragging their fingers across the surface of a puddle, the light inside spreading away from the pressure and curling away.

There’s a pause, and Degari’s fingers linger against his stomach, tying knots under the gentle, sweet press. They look up at him, a curl of hair obscuring part of the view.

Zavala hums and lifts his now-free hands, cradling Degari’s face and, after smoothing the lock behind their ear, pulls them into a kiss. Degari makes a soft noise and lifts their hands to cup the back of his head and pull him in closer, and before either of them know it the low simmer has turned up in heat. Zavala groans quietly into the kiss as the fire in his stomach lights, and Degari’s hands slide down his nape and over his shoulders, down his chest, back over his abdominals. Their hands slide into the bodysuit just as Zavala reaches up to undo Degari’s top, neatly pulling it over their head and depositing it onto the floor beside them.

He takes a moment to admire their body, the dark skin and the smooth, rounded curves of their chest and hips… before he can help himself he’s reaching down and undoing their pants, eager to get his fingers in the soft give of their thighs. Degari gives a soft rumble in response, and Zavala spares a thought to how they must look, with their hands down each other’s pants, like teenagers unable to keep their hands off each other. 

He’s briefly amused and further aroused before Degari’s able to push the bodysuit down to his thighs, their hands sliding around to smooth over his ass as they do so. He shivers, feeling his cock spring free from the confines, already half-hard and only growing harder as he leans in and starts pressing harder kisses to Degari’s throat, tipping their head back with one hand to get a better angle.

Degari lets out a small noise, and Zavala growls in response, low, quiet, letting the kisses slip into sharp nips that have more and more of the sounds curling from Degari’s lips. After a moment, their nails are biting into his shoulders, hands scrabbling a little to find purchase as he dips them further back to get lower on their body. He only pauses when he reaches the soft swell of their breasts, and tips his head to mouth at the side of one. The skin is silken under his lips, and as he laves his tongue over it, he feels Degari squirm in his arms.

His hand finds its way down their body, slowly, carefully, creeping down their stomach, down, down, until his fingers are sliding into their undone pants and against the undergarments beneath. This moment never gets old; the undeniable _heat_ coming from between Degari’s legs… how a brief press upwards with his middle finger tells him that Degari’s been ready for this for longer than he expected. It’s enough to have him sighing against the titan’s ear; Degari shivers, and Zavala relishes in it, nuzzling into the side of Degari’s temple as he continues toying with them a little. The fabric being the only barrier between them only adds to the intimacy of it; he can feel their clit if he presses here, just so. Zavala presses the backside of his fingers to the middle of Degari’s underwear, and gently twists his wrists so he can settle his thumb against the nub he can feel near the front. Degari moans, their grip shaking slightly on his chest as he circles them slowly, feeling his pulse thump in response to Degari helplessly rutting against his hand a little bit.

“Good,” he praises, softly, into their ear, and Degari turns their face to hide in the groove of his neck, wrapping their arms around his shoulders instead so they can more easily work themselves against his hand. “Very good… were you waiting for this all day?” Degari doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t really expect them to; his free hand finds a place on their waist, feeling the muscles in their back and abdominals flex with their movements. He purrs, nipping gently at the shell of their ear. “I can tell… and with the way you kept looking at me… I couldn’t help but begin thinking about this too…”

Degari’s response is a soft groan as they work harder against his thumb, and he presses more firmly against their underwear, making small circles that has Degari’s arms tightening around him and their breath coming faster against his neck.

“So quickly, you fall apart… you really were eager… don’t worry… it won’t be the last time,” he murmurs, just loudly enough for them to hear him.

It doesn’t take long, and it is far from the end of things for Degari; they’ve been known to finish more than once a night. That doesn’t take away from the primal something in Zavala’s gut feeling triumphant when Degari’s body locks up and they growl throatily against him, hips working in a helpless gait as Zavala presses and presses. After a moment, Degari breathlessly pulls away, nails scratching their way down Zavala’s chest in what seems like a small bout of revenge. Zavala doesn’t mind, eyeing his lover with a smirk curling his lip.

He takes in their blown eyes, the way they shakily regain their footing, their gaze locking onto him as he delicately licks the stray slick that had found its way onto his fingers away. They shiver, turning their head, before somewhat unsteadily sinking to their knees.

“Stop… _distracting_ me,” they murmur, fluster clear on their sexed-out features. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.”

Zavala feels his cock, now much more attentive, jump at the words. Heat rushes through his veins as he replaces his hand in Degari’s hair, twisting his fingers in the white locks. “Don’t let me stop you,” he rumbles.

Degari throws a playful smirk up at him before sliding one hand around to the back of his thighs, the other finding a home at the base of his cock. After a beat, they lean in and mouth the side of it, nuzzling into the coarse, pale hairs surrounding it. The hand alongside their mouth teases along the length of him, thumb rubbing against the foreskin as their tongue slid its way against the tip. 

Zavala has to resist tipping his head back at the feeling, a content hum pulsing through him and arousal running through his veins. Degari only takes him in their mouth when he’s fully hard, and when they do, Zavala looks down to see them looking back up, eyes hot and half-lidded. Hungry and turned-on.

Possessiveness rises in Zavala like the swelling of the Light, powerful and needy, and the softness of Degari’s mouth begs for more. The hand he has in Degari’s hair tightens, and he can see it when the spark lights up behind those dark eyes. Degari enjoyed when he got a little rough with them, and after the day he’d had, full of tension…

When he presses himself further into their mouth, Degari moans, and the pool of arousal low in Zavala’s gut simmers. It takes only a few thrusts for them to set up a steady rhythm; Zavala’s movements are shallow, not wanting to hurt them, but Degari only seems to sink lower and lower on his dick, before he knows it the head of his cock is nudging into the back of Degari’s throat.

It feels _incredible,_ like he’s actually inside of them, and when he manages to clear his vision enough to look down at Degari again, it’s clear that they’re enjoying themselves; a glance further down catches them touching themselves, which makes Zavala’s blood roar in his ears.

He swallows, pulse pounding, and pushes as far in Degari as he dares; he can see that, for a brief moment, they struggle to breathe, but they make no effort to pull away (as he’d immediately let go, of course); if anything, Zavala can almost see the stars in their eyes. He pulls back just slightly and Degari pulls off only for a second to breathe, ragged and heaving and their hand never stopping below their waist. One second, two, and Degari sinks back down onto him, down, down, down, until they’re smoothly pulling Zavala into their throat again.

He can’t stop the choked noises that are smothered out of him, hand fisting in Degari’s hair and twisting. Degari makes a low, moaning noise around his dick before—

Zavala bites back a shout as they deliberately swallow around him, a sensation that has him seeing white for a moment before he can clench down on himself and resist coming.

But Degari is relentless; after seeing his reaction, they keep pulling off to breathe and then going back down on him, and Zavala can feel sweat pooling in the small of his back, can hear his voice pitching up an octave as his orgasm is forcibly yanked closer and closer to his navel under Degari’s hot mouth.

The coil in his balls twists tighter, tighter, as he roughly pushes into Degari’s mouth this time; they practically _purr,_ hastily shifting higher on their knees to take him even further, and after a few moments of that, he feels himself cresting the edge quickly.

“Degari—” he attempts to warn them, and they _smirk_ around his cock, tongue sliding up the underside and pressing tight against the vein there, and Zavala is a goner.

He cums, hard, eyes fluttering shut and jaw dropping with the force of it. He does stop himself from thrusting now, but just barely, and _Traveler_ is it good. He pulses once, twice, three times, and begins to pull back only to stripe another rope of cum now further outside of Degari’s mouth, coating their tongue and lips obscenely and unexpectedly as he struggles to blink his vision back and, more importantly, keep his balance.

Degari seems like the cat who caught the cream, audibly cumming alongside him another moment later, breathlessly and raggedly groaning against Zavala’s thigh. Their teeth graze the sensitive skin there and Zavala jumps as he comes down slowly from his high, impossibly pulsing one more time, oozing cum against himself and sending sparks pleasurably shooting over his body.

He stumbles a little to his bed, finally finishing kicking off the rest of his bodysuit with belated amusement. Degari is beside him in seconds, crawling onto the bed and sliding into his lap with practiced, effortless ease. Zavala lands on his back and Degari splays themselves happily against his chest, rumbling approvingly as Zavala splays a hand against their dark back.

There is a brief moment of them both catching their breath. This will probably not be their only round tonight, but for now, Zavala tilts his head, eyeing his lover with a slightly cocked brow.

“... So… the… breathing?”

Degari blinks up at him before huffing; he’s flustered to see they’re licking some excess cum from their thumb where they wiped it from their face. Embarrassing, if incredibly erotic. “... I kinda… like choking on it a little.”

Zavala swallows at the phrasing. “I see.”

As Degari laughs, Zavala closes his eyes and sees stars behind his eyelids as he rides the post-orgasm bliss.

 _Definitely something different to try out,_ he thinks, a bit mindlessly, and then smiles into the kiss Degari presses to his mouth, lifting a hand to pull them closer.

_Sounds perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Degari!
> 
> If you'd like to commission me, find my post [here](https://twitter.com/gaydameron/status/929478410321190913)!


End file.
